Because the Night
by The New Mandalord
Summary: Pumyra, in her time of need, turns to Nikolia and Katerina for help. Can they help her with her problem, or do they have a better plan?A simple Pumrya smut fic.


**Hey readers, the New Mandalord here. This one-shot fic goes somewhere in between Assassin of Thundera and It's Good to be the King, I just couldn't find where to put it so I figured to make it a one shot. This is another joint co-op between me and Fuuko no Miko, so be sure to check her stuff out as well. She is practically an artist at writing smut.**

**Basic premance. Pumyra is in heat. Lion-O and Cheetara are on their honeymoon. And she happens to stubble upon Katerina and Nikolia... and yet somehow Sebastian is alive... I think. Haven't made up my mind yet.**

**So Read. Review. And Enjoy.**

* * *

Bad timing.

Very bad timing indeed.

Of all the times of the year they had to go on a honeymoon they just had to do it now.

Pumyra shifted restlessly on her bed. It was getting late and despite the nearly arctic breeze that blew through her chamber window she felt like she was burning. And while typically that meant she was stricken with disease, in this particular instance she was a hundred percent certain it was not because of a virus she picked up randomly.

She was in heat.

It was but a brief period in a young cat's life that occurs a few times a year to signal that mating season was starting and that it was time to get with your mate to perpetuate the species. She had never had the problem before when this season came, as back then she had been virginal, and had no desire to do anything with anyone in particular. It wasn't until she had her first experience of how good it could be that it started to become an issue. Emperor Lion-O had her first, and he had been more than generous with pleasing her, as did his wife, Empress Cheetara. The couple had done things to her that her own imagination couldn't even make up. Needless to say she had been one extremely satisfied escort.

In her times of want for mating they had always been there to satisfy each other's needs. But this time, of all the lousy timing, the couple had decided to go off with just the two of them, leaving her behind and in a terrible case of heat.

Pumyra threw the covers off the bed and put on her robe. This was getting ridiculous. Had she not considered the situation carefully, she would've just picked a random guard and tackled him until he gave in. Not that she would have a hard time with that, as she knew of a handful of them who undressed her with their eyes, at times visibly salivating at the thought of bedding her. Of course they had to answer to the emperor if they had even dared to approach the empress' favorite handmaiden. No one would risk that for a mere romp in the hay.

Which increased her frustration even more. None of the other cats she knew in the palace truly appealed to her. General Panthro was a little too old for her liking. Bengali, while reasonably good looking and had a beautifully sculptured anatomy, scared her to a certain degree. It may have to do with the fact that he had, to get under control the first time they had crossed paths, drugged her. Of course she doesn't fear him now, she just found him a little unsettling.

As she walked down the dark, empty hallways, reciting in her head the available males in the castle whom she might even consider going for, she passed by a narrow, non-descript door that was slightly camouflaged from typical passers-by.

She stopped.

It wasn't common knowledge who resided in this slightly hidden area of the palace. There was a reason it was secluded from typical palace traffic. And only a few, trusted handful knew whose quarters these were.

Nikolia. Lord Lion-O's godson and personal executioner.

Pumyra had seen the young human on a few select occasions. He was always within arm's reach of the emperor, sometimes literally or figuratively. He was not much older than she was. She guessed he was barely over his teens. He had a crop of unruly, short dark hair the color of midnight, thick and unevenly cut. Sometimes he dyed it green when he's on certain operations. He was always draped in dark fabrics which gave him the appearance of being bony but she had seen him once without his shirt on. He had more scars and patches than a rag doll but he was slim and solidly built. Lean and sinewy and olive skinned. He looked quite attractive for a human.

Then she had also recalled seeing his woman, a fiery-maned beauty with eyes whose colors danced like the setting sun. He had brought her to the palace on some occasions. She was usually wrapped from head to toe with clothes but Pumyra could tell that she was very shapely and is in the process of still blossoming like the flowers in the Thunderan gardens. One could tell from her appearance that she was well-kept, and judging by the way she looked at the assassin, she knew that he satisfied her in more ways than one.

Pumyra felt the hair stand on the back of her neck. She can certainly take on this human to her bed. Or his woman. Maybe both. She's quite sure her masters wouldn't mind.

She stopped to peer through the keyhole of the door. It moved a little when she put her hand on the knob.

Why was the door open?

Careful that she wasn't going to be on the receiving end of a weapon, the puma pushed the door ever so carefully. She waited a few seconds before peering in.

Nothing.

The room was almost pitch black, with nary a light source illuminating the area. She was about to shrug it off and leave when she heard the gentle sound of breathing.

Through the darkness, her eyes adjusted to make out a sleeping figure in the bed. The long tresses clued her in that it was the assassin's woman. She tiptoed closer to the bed to get a better look. She didn't recall what her name was but she knew it sounded similar to a feline. Pumyra turned on a lamp a few feet away from the bed, faintly casting some illumination to the sleeping figure. The human female was dozing off, appearing deep in slumber. Her red tresses cascading softly on her seemingly naked figure, her skin looked soft and clear, like porcelain. A thin blanket was draped across her waist and covering the rest of her body. Her upper body was exposed and naked, her well shaped bosom appeared firm, the nipples puckering to the coolness of the room.

The puma reached out to touch her smooth cheek. She barely stirred. A glass of wine by the night stand told her that the young woman had lightly taken a nightcap.

She brushed the hair off the human girl's cheek. Pumyra bit her lip. The rage of hormones in her blood was not helping. Seeing there was no other presence around, she bent down to kiss the girl's face. The puma stilled, gauging her reaction. The human barely moved. This made her even braver and placed her lips to the human's exposed shoulder. She thought she heard a giggle and the human female turned slightly to her side, allowing her long hair to fall to the side and exposing her upper body more to the puma. The sheet had moved down further and she could see the faintest hint of silk, red panties.

The human girl looked delectable. No wonder Nikolia mentally fucked her every time he looked her way.

Pumyra ran her claw ever so gently, tracing the contours of Katerina's body. A gentle groan came out of her pink lips, letting the puma know she liked the touch.

"Nik…" she mumbled under her breath.

So she thinks it was her loverboy that was touching her…Pumyra smiled. This time she used the palm of her hand to run it across the velvety skin of Katerina's back. She swore if the human girl was a cat she'd be purring by now with the way her body moved to her ministrations. This made Pumyra even braver and she planted her lips across her shoulders and neck, her claws moving down further to caress her blanket covered hips. She pulled the annoying sheet aside and tossed it on the floor. Her palms now caressed the surface of the human's thighs, feeling its smooth, soft texture. Pumyra never realized how good human skin could feel against her fur. It wasn't something she was used to, having had only experience with Lion-O and Cheetara. It was something she didn't mind one bit.

Her lips and tongue made its way to the nape of Katerina's neck, licking a pathway downwards from the base of her neck to the small of her spine. The human girl started to utter sounds of pleasure as she writhed under the puma's touch. When she moved her leg, Pumyra took this opportunity to slide her hand between Katerina's legs, feeling for that warm delta of pleasure. Through the thin fabric of her silk panties, the puma could feel the soft lips, swollen and hot. Excited, she slipped her fingers underneath the barrier and reached her target.

"Nikolia…" the young human gasped as the puma's fingers made its way in between her slit, sliding in and out, initially gentle but progressed into a rougher touch. Pumyra's excitement grew as Katerina started to buckle underneath her.

Pumyra moved to position herself by Katerina's naked chest. She started lapping down the column of her throat as her other hand continued its fondling between her legs. The puma enjoyed every gasp, every whimper, every erotic movement the human girl did. When she finally reached one supple breast and slipped the nipple in her mouth, she knew that there was no turning back. Her suckling motion had made the young female arch her back. Pumyra could feel the vaginal muscles around her fingers contract, the wetness starting to envelop her invading touch. She herself was starting to drip in her panties.

"Amore mio…" Katerina started to slowly come to. The heat that had started from her loins spread rapidly all over her body and she literally felt like she was burning. Nikolia sure had a thing about waking up and wanting to screw without even letting her wash her face first. The term horndog was clearly an understatement. Her vision still adjusting to the limited lights, she reached out to touch her lover's head.

What the…

She just about snapped violently awake when she touched what she thought was Nikolia's back and realized that the textures were different. Before she could completely register everything that was going on she felt a hand over her mouth, a body rapidly moving atop hers and pinning her on the bed.

"Shhhhh…" Pumyra smiled slyly, her lust filled eyes meeting the young human's terrified ones. "It's okay, I won't hurt you…"

It took over a minute or so for Katerina to recognize the figure on top of her. It was the empress' lady-in-waiting. She had seen her a handful of times in the palace but haven't exchanged more than a few plesantries with her. Nikolia had once told her that the puma was Cheetara's favorite sex toy.

"What do you want from me?" she couldn't shake the tremble in her voice as the puma drew her hand away from her mouth and slid it back in place, fondling Katerina's naked breast. "Ohhh…"

"A little quickie." The puma smiled, somehow realizing the young woman knew she wasn't going to do her any harm.

"But…I…" the words died in her throat when the puma moved to take her breast again in her mouth, sucking gently, tugging at the pink nipple while her hand resumed its invasion inside Katerina's panties. "Please…don't…Nikolia will be mad…oooooh…."

"Its okay, Katerina." Pumyra finally remembered her name. "I'll make sure you get as much pleasure at this as I do…"

"But Nikolia…..he…"

"He'll enjoy this as much as you and I will." The puma guaranteed as her invading hand moved to Katerina's hip, sliding her red lacy undergarment down and throwing it carelessly on the floor. She took a longing glance at the other girl's inner thighs, noting that her pink lower lips were soaked and starting to make a mess on the cotton sheets. Katerina blushed with embarrassment at the scrutiny and clamped her legs shut.

Katerina was torn between enjoying what the puma was giving to her and the fact that she really shouldn't be turned on by it. But what should she do? Cry for help? Let the cat have her fun? Either way she was trapped. She didn't know if the puma would want to kill her if she didn't give in.

Where was Nikolia when you needed him?

"If it will ease your mind…" the puma grabbed a silk scarf that was laying on one of the chairs in the bedroom. "You can always imagine it is your human lover that's giving you the exquisite sensations. I wouldn't mind…just let me finish." She had formed the scarf into a blindfold and suggestively handed it to Katerina. "I highly suggest you do. I mean…what are you going to do? Call the guards? No one is going to hear you from this part of the castle. And even if they do, who do you think they're going to believe? A human? Or the empress' handmaiden?"

Katerina felt trapped.

She finally took the scarf and fastened it around her head. She summoned her willpower to lie back down and relax, imagining her fidanzato in the place of the puma.

"You will like this, I promise." She felt the puma's breath on her ear as she slowly allowed herself to be at ease. She flinched when the tip of Pumyra's tongue licked on her outer ear. She gasped when that same tongue made its way back to her nipple through a slow tortuous path. Katerina's excitement was rapidly brought back to life when she felt the puma's hands invade the soft contours of her body.

Pumyra laughed inwardly as she broke down the human girl's defenses. In a matter of minutes she was able to make her let her guard down and allow the cat to resume the assault on her body. She moaned, she writhed, she moved as wantonly as Pumyra imagined she would had Nikolia been doing all of this to her.

Empress Cheetara would be proud. Pumyra had mastered what she had been taught.

Nikolia was about to open the door when he heard noises.

What on earth…

The young assassin stilled, stopping his hand from turning the knob. He heard and recognized Katerina's voice. At first it sounded like she was in pain…but on further discernment he realized she was in anything but.

She was in ecstasy.

His brow furrowed. He knew sometimes Katerina pleased herself when he wasn't around, and normally her making these sounds aroused him to madness. He often would watch her in the background, not letting her know he was there to witness her masturbating and allowing her to climax before he made himself known. That sight of her self-pleasure turned him on intensely, at times almost making him come spontaneously without laying a finger on her.

This time, however, her moans were a little…different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he heard a second voice then he knew.

Who the hell is in there with her?

He thought he heard a purr.

A cat?

Katerina was fucking a thundercat?

Normally he would've just bolted in there, took the situation as quick as he could and shoot whoever he had to.

Trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, Nikolia moved down to peek through the keyhole.

His eyes widened at the view that had welcomed him.

Katerina was in bed alright, her naked body responding to the ministrations of a second figure.

Pumyra….who at that moment he looked in, was barenaked as well.

The young assassin kneeled there, speechless and in awe.

Once his mental bearings straightened out, he gently and soundlessly pushed the door ajar.

Katerina had a blindfold. Her hands were buried in Pumyra's silky brown hair. Pumyra's face was ensconced between Katerina's open legs.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Mmmmm…"

"You're so tasty."

"I love your tongue."

Suddenly his undergarments were a little too tight.

He felt intoxicated with the visual feast before him. His head started to swim and his body heat started to rise.

"Ardacril, you better not wake up me from this dream…if it is one…."

The women had then shifted positions. Katerina had pulled off her blindfold, pushed Pumyra down the mattress and started to replicate what the puma had done for her.

Shit.

"I've never been with another woman before."

"How do you like it?"

"More than I care to admit."

"You're a quick learner."

"I try my best."

Before the puma could retort, a loud groan escaped her throat when Katerina started fondling her between her legs, then putting one breast in her mouth.

"Like that?"

"Oh yes."

"How about this…?"

Pumyra felt her ass cheeks clench when the other girl found her G spot and started flicking it with her finger. She almost choked with the pleasure it.

"I take that as a yes."

The puma bit her lip as the other female continued to finger her. Katerina adapted fast to the situation, and Pumyra liked it a lot. She felt a twist in her lower regions and knew she was going to climax any second now. Not wanting to be outdone, she pushed two of her fingers into Katerina as well and started rubbing her clitoris with a thumb. The audible gasp and the hot wetness between her thighs indicated that she was nearing climax as well.

Nikolia couldn't stand it any longer.

He slipped quietly inside his chambers and moved to a spot where he knew neither female would see him. Not that they would have given a flying fig. They both appeared to be too caught up in the moment to notice even if pieces of the sky started falling on them.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah."

"God…"

"I'm coming…"

Both women repressed a scream, as Pumyra buried her fangs on Katerina's shoulder and the latter sank her head in the puma's thick mane.

Nikolia savored these few moments of bliss as both women started to come down from their lofty journey.

That his manhood was so hard right now was beyond denial. He was literally busting out of his pants.

"Nikkie?"

It was his fidanzata that first noticed him lurking by the coat rack. She had turned profusely red, realizing that he had sat there longer than should've been. With guilt washing over her like a riptide she grabbed the flimsy blanket on the bed and covered herself with it.

Pumyra wasn't quite as shocked. A sideway smile found itself on her lips, still glistening from making contact with Katerina's juices. "Like what you saw?"

"Is there even a doubt?" he smirked back as he saw both women's gazes travel to the tent in his crotch.

"Mi amore…" Katerina began as she clumsily tried to get off the bed. "I-I'm sorry… didn't mean to…"

"Enjoy yourself?" he chuckled as he grabbed one end of the sheet and pulled his beloved towards him. He kissed her on the mouth, tasting the puma's wetness on her lips. "Don't be…I enjoyed every second of that as well…"

"But…but I…"

"No buts." He calmly reassured her. "The only thing we're going to have a problem with is this rocket in my pocket."

"Now how is that a problem?" Pumyra piped up as she strode towards the couple. "We can fix that…right Kat?" she winked at the other girl whose cheeks were still flushed from everything that had occurred.

"Of course."

The two women exchanged looks and whispers before jumping on Nikolia. They made short work of his clothing, ripping them off his body, not caring where the seams tore or the buttons flew. Nikolia smiled when his erection sprung free out of his underwear. He had gotten so excited that he's already started with precum.

He willingly let them push him to the bed. He smirked as the two women made their way to him, like predators on their prey. He was never really into furries, but there was no denying that Pumyra had the body of a goddess. No wonder the empress enjoyed her plaything plenty. His gaze then turned to his beloved. The orgasm afterglow still evident in her cheeks, her body still blushed a faint pink. Her heat was almost palpable. The visual of these two seductresses approaching him was, needless to say, extremely arousing.

Katerina sat on his face. Pumyra settled between his legs.

Nikolia's gaze moved to his woman's crotch as she squatted above him. Her lips were swollen and glistening from her recent encounter. He grabbed her thighs and pushed her down towards his mouth. His hands settled on the cheeks of her fine ass. He started licking away at her, the tip of his tongue playfully flicking at her sensitive nub. He felt her legs quiver at the sensation. He was about to say something when he felt his arousal slide into Pumyra's mouth. He clenched his teeth when she started maneuvering him in and out of her wet, hot mouth. He had to restrain himself and restart eating out Katerina again. Pumyra shifted to move to his left, where she guided his free hand to the center of her wet pussy. Nikolia inserted two fingers in her and started fingerbanging her. He noted her pleased reaction to it when her mouth around his shafted tightened. When he looked up at Katerina she had reached over to squeeze Pumyra's fine breasts, teasing the sensitive nub with her thumbs.

The sounds of moaning, grunting and gasping started to drown Nikolia's ears. He could no longer tell who was making what sound. He had lost track of the time as well. All he could do was taste the juices coming from Katerina's sex, feel the pressure on his stiffened manhood all the way back to Pumyra's throat, and feel his hands soaked in the puma's tight, wet opening.

Everything had turned into a haze of intense pleasures, sounds and sensations.

Katerina then lifted her crotch from his face. He also felt Pumyra withdraw him from her wetness and released him from her oral grip.

Nikolia was about to ask what was going on when the two women started shifting on the bed.

Pumyra got on all fours. Katerina moved behind her and got on all fours as well.

"Fuck me, Nikolia…" his fiancée murmured as she offered her throbbing wetness against his crotch. "Now."

The young assassin was more than happy to oblige.

He rammed his rock-hard rod inside Katerina, while he watched her take Pumyra's own center of pleasure in her mouth. He thrust hard, fast, gripping her hard on the hips while his vision was drawn to the most erotic sight of his beloved sucking on another woman's nether lips. He didn't think it was possible to be even more stimulated as he is already, but he was.

Fuck.

It was almost too much.

Almost, but not quite.

The noise of his manhood slamming against Katerina's pussy, the sound of her slurping the puma's orifice, the cries of both women as they hinted on climaxing.

Shit.

Nikolia cursed as he grunted, slamming his groin one final time into Katerina as he spurt out his hot seed inside her. He felt the hot wave of orgasm travel like a shockwave throughout his body. Through this pleasure haze he heard his beloved scream, as she started with her climax. Pumyra followed soon after, an animalistic sound escaping her lips.

All three of them were still for minutes…trying to catch their breaths. Pumyra was the first to collapse on the bed, followed by Katerina. Nikolia decided to crawl in between the two women when his knees could no longer hold him.

Silence.

Panting.

Katerina moved to snuggle against him. He noticed Pumyra raise a brow at Katerina and when the other woman nodded, she snuggled against Nikolia too.

This, Nikolia thought, was a little…weird…fun…but weird.

"I didn't mean to…intrude." Pumyra sat up when the three of them had settled. "I just needed…some…release."

Katerina smiled at the puma. "I'm okay with it now." She laughed before turning to Nikolia. "I thought that was fun. Didn't you, mi amore?"

Nikolia had to keep his jaw from dropping open. Katerina was sexually adventurous…but not that adventurous. That she even agreed to a threesome was something he couldn't wrap his head around. "Yes it was…."

A naughty glint appeared in Pumyra's eye. "So…does that mean we can have a second round…not tonight but…it's that time of the year when a cat has…certain needs and you know my empress is out having…her own adventure."

Katerina's gaze shifted to her fidanzato. "Can we?" she smiled, knowing his answer before he could say it.

Nikolia laughed, his hand moving to scratch his head. "Do I ever say no to you, mi amore?"

The two females exchanged glances, and then giggles.

Nikolia smiled.

"Common," he smiled as his manhood became hard again, "Someone else deserves a turn."

Within seconds, Pumyra could hardly think, could hardly breathe with her air coming in shallow gasps from the pleasure as Nikolia relentlessly fucked her from behind. She only knew the sensation of his dick, hitting the entire length of her as their hips swung together with the wet sound of flesh on flesh. She was drowning in a sea of sensation as this untiring beast of a man, as his lover attacked her from beneath, pounding into her over and over. The endless stamina of his skills serving as the means for her mind numbing satisfaction.

Just when Pumyra could feel herself getting close again—it was insane, how they could drive to the edge so easily, and as far as she could tell, they were nowhere near close—Nikolia pulled out a little too far on one thrust and his cock slipped free, allowing Katerina attack th puma's folds without mercy.

Pumyra seized her chance in an instant and used her legs to push him onto his back. He looked at her questioningly, and she grinned wickedly as she straddled him. She squat over him, slipped his cock back inside, and began to bounce.

Nikolia's eyes widened and an involuntary gasp escaped his lips as Pumyra rode on top of him. Katerina curled and arm under her breasts, pushing them up so that the puma could run her tongue along her cleavage as Katerina dipped her other hand down, spreading the puma to allow him a better view and entry. His hands snaked up to grab her hips and he increased the pace, bringing her down on his cock harder and faster, driving as deep as possible.

Pumyra could maintain her composure no longer with this new pace, and she dropped her hands to his stomach, her nails leaving bright lines as they slammed their hips together as Katerina rubbed from behind at a matching speed. All three were both screaming now by now, or trying to when they weren't sucking in desperate gulps of air.

Pumyra could feel herself building towards a new crescendo as she mercilessly pounded herself down onto Nikolia's hard cock, and she knew from the way his hands and hips were twitching that he had to be getting close as well. She could feel nothing but his dick and knew that she was about to come as shudder passed up her spine.

She couldn't hold on any longer, and slammed herself down onto his hips one last time and let herself go. Uncontrollable shudders wracked her body and she arched her back. Her hips bucked and twisted from the pleasure as she climaxed, and the feeling only intensified when she felt Nikolia and Katerina come a second later. The sensation of his hot cum bursting out inside her was... indescribably amazing and she opened her mouth in a silent scream, for she hadn't even the presence of mind to take a breath before collapsing atop his chest.

Katerina was able to push the puma off her lover and curled up on Nikolia. She was on his left while Pumyra was on his right. Katerina had death grip on Nikolia, and Pumyra was no better as she threw a leg over his.

Whether he was going to let his lord know was anyone's guess. But for this moment, he was just going to savor every second of it.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Sebastian: So am I alive or not?_

_I have no idea, Fuuko wrote most of this._

_Sebastian: So that's a no._

_Possibly, but you're not the first character I killed. I figured that Tygra would need someone else to talk to... instead of bothering me!_

_Sebastian: So does that mean you are gonna send me to Fuuko._

_Nothing is out of the question. I just hope you like horse whips._

_Until next time, for now... I gotta call for an better summit with Fuuko. _

_Tygra: The lady knows who to love!_

_Shut up Tygra..._

_Later._


End file.
